The Future Returns To The Past
by silentslayer
Summary: Important Chapter please readNaraku is dead. They use the Shikon No Tama and turn Kagome into a hanyou. But inuyasha pushes kagome through the well and seals it, but kagome never got to tell him she was preagnt what happens 6 years later? IK R&R please
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hello silentslayer back with another story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha * starts to cry *  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Back and Not Happy  
  
We see two little boys playing tag by the god tree at the Higurashi Shrine. But the two boys were not normal by any standards. They had cute little dog ears on their head, white hair, claws, and canine teeth. The boy named Inu had gold eyes and his twin Yasha had violet eyes.  
  
The boys played tag for a while before becoming bored with it. And being boys it wasn't long before they came up with another game that was sure to get them in trouble.  
  
"Hey Yasha", said Inu, "why don't we go see what is in that shed"  
  
"Sure", he replied, "but you know will not be happy, you know she said to never go in there"  
  
"Yah but we have nothing else to do so why not", Inu said while giving Yasha a grin  
  
Yasha just grinned back and they raced into the well house. They looked around and finally got bored but then they noticed the lid on the well.  
  
"I wonder what's down there", Yasha asked  
  
"I don't know", said Inu, "but lets find out"  
  
So the two little hanyou's lifted the well cover off and stared down into to it.  
  
"Hey lets jump in and see what's at the bottom", said Inu  
  
Yasha just shrugged his shoulders and hopped down into the well with his brother.  
  
Once they hit the bottom they realized they weren't at the shrine any more but in a forest. They climbed out and looked around in wonder. There were so many trees and open space. No buildings or shrine just forest. And being boys they started to explore and the first thing they found was the god tree.  
  
As they approached it a demon stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have in Inuyasha's Forest", the demon said in a low voice.  
  
Inu and Yasha started to step back and the demon advanced on them.  
"No one is allowed in this forest without the lord's permission", the demon said while still advancing on the two pups.  
  
*The Future *  
  
Kagome was in the kitchen making ramen for lunch. She called for her ramen crazy children to come and eat but they never came. Now she was worried. She used her hanyou senses to see where the were. But still there was no trace of them. She ran outside hoping that the door to the well wasn't open. But of course it was open.  
  
She ran inside the well house and saw the lid was off and the smell of the kids were going down it. Her breath caught in her throat. 'It's been six years since I've been back', Kagome thought to herself. "But that doesn't matter now I've got to get my kids back", she said while jumping into the well.  
  
When she landed in the well she could hear the demon saying, "No one is allowed in this forest without the lord's permission".  
  
Then she heard the demon start to run to were her kids smells were coming from. Well she would have no one hurting her kids, so she jumped out of the well and landed right in front of the demon. It startled the crap out of the demon and he fell backwards.  
  
"Oh is that so", said Kagome with a kind of mocking voice while placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes Lord Inuyasha issued that law and you will obey it so leave and go back to wherever you came from", the demon said while getting back up to face Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha", Kagome said the name as if it was not a word in her vocabulary  
  
"That's Lord Inuyasha to you bitch", he said with a smirk  
  
"Oh and what if I would rather not call that jerk 'Lord'", Kagome answered back with distaste  
  
"I will have to kill you", he said getting into a fighting position.  
  
Kagome just lowered her head so her bangs were covering her eyes and started to laugh  
  
The demon straightened backup and said, "What's so funny"  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her head, while doing this her hair started to float upward. When she looked straight at him her hair was floating around her and a ball of purple energy in her hand.  
"Oh so you think you can kill is that so", Kagome said while advancing on him  
  
The demon started to step backward while saying, "Not now but I will try"  
  
Kagome stopped and said, "Lets spare the bleed shed for a truce you tell your so called lord a message for me and I will leave this area no questions asked"  
  
The demon eyed Kagome questionable but said "Sure".  
  
"Good, now tell him that someone from his past is back and is not happy", Kagome said while turning back to her children.  
  
"Lets go see some old friends of your mom's", Kagome said  
  
"Also consider this that vacation you've been waiting so long for"  
  
The children's faces lit up instantly.  
  
The demon stared at the odd group walking towards the village. Then he turned around to go deliver the message to his lord.  
  
A/N So what do you think? I know not very long but I am just getting back into the writing business so bare with me. I promise the next one will be longer and more action packed Please R&R I love reviews till next time silentslayer ^. .^ 


	2. Spying on the Past

A/N I'm back with another chapter  
  
Reviewers: Thank u Sababe for being my first reviewer; and great thanks to Wethril, Eldedil Star-Lover, SilverKnight7, and hikariko for reviewing, and don't worry I plan on continuing this fic not like my other Back to the Well  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *starts thinking of plans*  
  
Chapter 2: Spying on The Past  
  
The demon didn't have far to run. His lord's palace was just on the outskirts of the forest. When he reached it he went straight to the throne room if you could call it that. He walked up to the shadowed figure sitting in what you could call a throne. When he was about two feet away from the chair he kneeled down.  
  
"My lord", the demon said to the figure, "I have a message from a demon i faced in your forest"  
  
"And to what should this concern me", the figure said in a depressed voice.  
  
"My lord it would be to your interest to know that the demon who gave me the message could easily destroy this whole area if provoked", said the demon looking at the figure  
  
"Oh and what gives you the idea that this demon could destroy this whole area", Inuyasha said raising one of his eyebrows  
  
"The demon was also a miko of great power my lord"  
  
"I thought I outlawed all miko's from this area", Inuyasha said with a questioned face.  
  
"I know my lord but she and her pups did not seem to know the laws as if they were not from around here", the demon said  
  
Inuyasha was now wondering how someone would not know of his laws, but if they were from another .... no that couldn't happen  
  
"Where did you see them come from", Inuyasha asked  
  
"The two male pups were there when i got there, but when I started to walked toward them, then that bitch jumped out of that well and pushed me down"  
  
'Oh no oh no it cant be her it cant be', Inuyasha thought to himself  
  
"Um what did the bitch look like?", Inuyasha asked  
  
"She had black dog ears, long black hair that went to about the middle of her back and stormy blue eyes, why my lord", the demon asked  
  
"Shit what was the message she gave you?", Inuyasha asked  
  
"She said someone from your past is back and isn't happy"  
  
"Shit shit shit shit this is not good", Inuyasha cursed  
  
"What my lord" the demon asked  
  
Inuyasha stood up and strolled past him then turned around and said, "I'll be gone for a while", the walked out of the room.  
  
* The Village *  
  
Kagome walked through the village to Kaede's while getting glances from the villagers.  
  
She knocked on the wall outside and waited to hear Kaede's motherly voice  
  
"Come in child", said Kaede  
  
Kagome pushed back the bamboo mat and walked in with the kids  
  
Kagome saw Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all sitting their drinking tea  
  
Before she knew what was happening Sango had her in a bear hug  
  
"Kagome your back", Sango said on the verge of tears  
  
"Yes I am", Kagome said looking around at everyone except for Shippo and Inuyasha  
  
"Hey where's Shippo", asked Kagome  
  
"He went with Inuyasha", answered Miroku  
  
"Oh", was all Kagome said  
  
Then she felt two tugs on her pants legs, and looked down  
  
"Oh I almost forgot to introduce you to my two sons Inu who has gold eyes and Yasha who has violet eyes", Kagome said  
  
"We can already tell how the father is", Kaede said while Kagome blushed  
  
"Ha you have know idea i swear they got nothing from me", Kagome said, and the boys "Keh" and turned around  
  
"See what I mean"  
  
Every one just started laughing  
  
After the hysteric's then they started talking and catching up on old times  
  
While this was going on Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of the hut listening.  
  
He almost fell off after the part about how obvious is was to tell who the father was.  
  
The time flew by and it was dark out side  
  
"Kaede", Kagome asked, "do you think it would be alright if we stayed here tonight"  
  
"Why yes child", Kaede answered  
  
Kaede found some blankets for them and headed to bed herself  
  
After Kagome tucked the boys in she decided she needed to go for a walk to think things over  
  
Kagome walked out and headed for the forest but had this feeling she was being watched.  
  
When she reached the forest she was suddenly picked up and was being carried through trees she knew it was Inuyasha so she relaxed in his arms.  
  
He finally stopped on a hillside over looking a lake  
  
He just held her in his arms, and nuzzled her neck smelling in her scent, which he had missed for so long.  
  
A/N so what do you think I know I kind of left you with a cliff hanger but when the next chapter is posted I think you guys may want to kill me but any way please R&R oh and don't even tell me I made spelling mistakes or grammatical mistakes because English is not one of my biggest subject's in other words I suck in English so till next time we meet silentslayer ^. .^ 


	3. When Questions Are Answered the Heart He...

A/N Hey I'm back with the third chapter. I am so glad you guys like this story. I have a total of 5 reviews for the first chapter and 9 for the second I am so happy. I'm want at least 8 more reviews before I will post chapter 4. And you know with Thanksgiving coming up I can post more chapters so the more reviews I get the more chapters you'll get.  
  
Delonwethiel: No not the puppy eyes please lol  
  
katy: thanks  
  
tao-fairlight: No don't kill me, you need me to write more chapters' lol  
  
starry-sky26: lol i know I need to start rereading my chapter's before I post them  
  
kagomehigurashi12: thank you  
  
Lord Sesshomaru: here's your next chapter  
  
Elendil Star-Lover: thanks  
  
SilentDark: You'll just have to read to find out  
  
DarkMistressSabrina: I love them to lol  
  
Recap from last time: After Kagome tucked in the boys she went out side to think. She walked towards the forest. After she got there something picked her up and headed into the forest with. She knew it was Inuyasha so she relaxed in his arms. He stopped on a hillside over looking a lake and started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
Chapter 3: When Questions Are Answered the Heart Heals  
  
Then he started to... that's when Kagome woke up. There was sweat rolling off of her forehead, and she was breathing hard  
  
'That will never happen', Kagome thought sadly to herself  
  
She looked over at the kids, then laid back down and cried herself back to sleep thinking he probably didn't even want to see her any more.  
  
Inuyasha was still listening to her. Once he heard her breathing even out he jumped of the hut roof and slowly moved the bamboo mat back and walked in. He slowly looked around with his enhanced vision to see what was in the room. First he saw a bundle laying about two feet away from Kagome. And it smelled like Kagome so he went over to investigate.  
  
When he pulled the blanket back some he was meet with two sets of white ears. Now he was confused so he pulled the blanket down some more and was meet with two snoring little copies of himself. He stumbled back some the pulled the blanket back over them. 'My god they look just like me', Inuyasha thought to himself  
  
Then he heard shivering and turned and looked at where Kagome lay shivering from no blanket and her cheeks stained with tears. Inuyasha smiled sympathetically at her and walked over to her and was about to lay down beside her when a thought came to him.  
  
'What if she wants nothing to do with me', he thought sadly. 'Well she'll just have to deal with it when she wakes up because I'm not going to let her frieze'  
  
So he laid down by her and wrapped his arms around her small waist and buried his head into her neck and breathed in her wonderful scent that he loved.  
  
A couple hours later  
  
Kagome woke up feeling warm and content like she hadn't in years. Then she realized that she was being held by someone with really strong arms.  
  
She looked down saw clawed hands with red sleeves around her waist. She was happy that he was here but then she starting thinking he would just leave her again, tears started to form in her eyes. After a while she couldn't hold them in anymore and turned around in Inuyasha's arms and cried like there was no tomorrow into his chest.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome crying and woke up immediately to see what was wrong with her. He looked down and was her clinging to his chest and crying. He held her tight thinking that would calm her down but it caused to cry harder if it was possible.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong", Inuyasha asked it a quiet voice  
  
Kagome mumbled something while still crying into his chest but Inuyasha heard it with his good hearing  
  
'Your just going to leave me again', was what Kagome said  
  
"No I won't I'll make sure you never leave my side again", Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome looked up and yelled into his face, "THEN WHY DID YOU SEAL THE WELL"  
  
After Inuyasha recovered from her loud screech he picked her up suddenly and she yelped as he walked out side with her and jumped up on the hut roof with her and his face on her shoulder.  
  
"I was afraid what they would do to you", he said into her neck.  
  
"What do you mean", Kagome asked quietly  
  
"They were going to take you from me", Inuyasha said mad at himself for what he had put her through  
  
"Who", Kagome asked  
  
"Kikyo and Sesshomaru", Inuyasha said, "Kikyo wanted to kill you so she could have me, and Sesshomaru wanted to take you away from me so you could be his mate"  
  
"Oh", was all Kagome said before she laid her head down on his chest  
  
"But why did you seal the well", she asked him  
  
"I didn't do it Kikyo did right after I pushed you into the well she came into the clearing and did her mumbo jumbo and I couldn't get through the well", he said  
  
"What happened next", Kagome asked like a child waiting to hear a bed time story  
  
"Well she said how you were gone now so I could go to hell with her", he said, " I was so mad at her for sealing the well and not letting me be with you I didn't think twice before killing her", he said flexing his claws  
  
"Oh I see", Kagome said, "But what about the Sesshomaru part"  
  
"Well after I had killed her I was walking back to tell the others what had happened when he jumped out in front of me and knocked me to the ground demanding that I give you to him, I told him that Kikyo had killed you and he beat me up pretty good and then he left", he said finally taking a breath  
  
"So he thinks your dead", He said with a smirk on his face while facing Kagome  
  
"But how did you become lord of this land", Kagome asked with a confused face  
  
"Well after all this happened I kind of lost sight of things and I killed any one looking for a challenge", he said looking away from her beautiful eyes, "demons feared me so much around her they decided I should be their lord so as to save their hides from me killing me", he said with a laugh.  
  
Then she said, "Shit"  
  
"What's wrong", Kagome asked  
  
" I know my brother has spies working for me and they have probably already told them I am not at the palace so he will probably come to see if it is true", he said with a sour face  
  
"No don't leave me again", Kagome said getting ready to cry  
  
"I have to go but don't worry I will come back to get you and the kids after this blows over", Inuyasha said standing up Kagome also stood up and said. " Well I'm coming with you I'll ask Sango to watch the kids and put a concealing spell on the so know will know they are demons or smell anything like us", Kagome said putting a smile on her face  
  
"You know I can never say no to you, you know that", Inuyasha said kissing her on the lips  
  
After he pulled away Kagome said, "I know that's why I asked", she said with a sly grin  
  
The both jumped off the roof and walked back into the hut  
  
When they were in Kaeda was up  
  
"Nice to see you again Inuyasha", said Kaeda  
  
Inuyasha just said, "Feh"  
  
Kagome laughed then said, " Kaeda I'm going to leave the kids with Sango and Miroku, I need to go somewhere with Inuyasha"  
  
"I understand child", Kaeda said  
  
Kagome walked over and woke up the two boys  
  
"What mom, its to early to get up" said Inu while yawning  
  
Yasha just nodded  
  
"Well we I have to go somewhere and I'm going to leave you with Sango and Miroku, and If you leave their hut or do anything they say you can't there will be no ramen for you two for half a year you got it", Kagome said with a stern face  
  
The kids just said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Then Inuyasha said, "Don't you think that's a little harsh Kagome"  
  
That's when the boys finally figured out there was another person in the room  
  
"Who are you", Inu and Yasha said at the same time  
  
"Inu, Yasha this is your father", Kagome said with a broad smile on her face  
  
The boys looked him up and down and all they could say was, "cool" before they rushed over and asked him all sorts of questions like "Where have you been", or "Where did you get that sword"  
  
All Inuyasha could say was, "Kagome help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ok, Ok kids you can ask dad more questions later but we have to go somewhere so were going to leave you with Sango and Miroku, and remember what I said", Kagome said  
  
The boys gulped  
  
Inuyasha just laughed and Kagome whacked him upside the head  
  
They said their god byes to Kaeda and headed towards Sango's and Miroku's hut  
  
They gladly excepted taking care of the kids, but they had no clue what they were getting into  
  
Before they left Kagome put up the concealing spell and her and Inuyasha headed for his palace on the out side of his forest.  
  
A/N Man that was a long chapter to write I better get a lot of reviews for it nah I won't be as cruel as I've seen authors telling readers they have to get so many reviews before they will post another chapter I write just to write well. I'll c you guys in the next chapter of The Future Returns To The Past silentslayer =^.^= 


	4. The Castle, And Visitors

A/N I know I haven't updated like forever but I back in the writing mood now so the chapters will be coming out once again.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Inushemeeko: well I'm updating now  
  
Silver Goddess1: I'm continuing  
  
SilencingMyst: Thank you Daryl  
  
Hilriko: we'll I haven't updated for a while but I am now  
  
Crsia254: Thank you very much about that  
  
Heather: well the a.s.a.p. Though it didn't happen but I'm updating now  
  
Atamus: yes Inu/Kag forever  
  
xBluexKittyx: well I'm still writing updating is another story  
  
Delonwethiel: yes they do  
  
LovelyStarry: thank you very much I just go with the flow of reviewing now  
  
Again I am so sorry for not updating.  
  
Chapter 4: The Castle, and Visitors  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome ran side by side as they neared Inuyasha's domain. When they neared the gates they were at a slow paced walk. Before they got there Inuyasha whispered something to Kagome.  
  
"I know you're going to hate this but you have to do every thing I say", he said as he took a glance at Kagome who was already displeased. "And keep your head down and walk behind me ok", he said turning fully to her.  
  
"Ok, but if I had better have to do this for long", Kagome said looking him in the eye.  
  
"Of course not, just until we get Sesshomaru out of here", Inuyasha said walking closer to Kagome and brought her into a very passionate kiss.  
  
"And the sad thing is I can't do this till were in private again", Inuyasha said sadly  
  
"Oh it's ok my little puppy", Kagome said half laughing at the face he gave her.  
  
Then Inuyasha got a serious face.  
  
"We have to go inside now Sesshomaru will be here shortly"  
  
Kagome just nodded and got behind him and but her head down.  
  
Inuyasha turned back and looked at her and felt an ach in his heart at how she looked. Like an obedient little puppy, not the fiery outspoken woman he had fallen in love with. But these feeling would have to wait till later, Sesshomaru was coming and that was not good. With his little conversation with himself down he headed to the gate with Kagome in tow.  
  
Inuyasha banged n the gate door for them to open. One of the soldiers called out.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have here", he said just for standard protocol.  
  
"Just open up you asshole it's me", Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Kagome got a smirk on her face when she heard the soldier say,  
  
"Yes of course you highness"  
  
When the gate opened Inuyasha just walked in with Kagome behind him.  
  
There were some whistles and hoots for Kagome and some asking Inuyasha if they could have her. Inuyasha stopped suddenly, and if it hadn't been for her reflexes she would have ran into him.  
  
"Let me this clear to you all", Inuyasha yelled so everyone could hear, "if anyone touches her you can make sure you have an appointment with my sword got it"  
  
All of a sudden every just said, " Yes sir", and went back to what they were originally doing, and forgot all about Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha just muttered, "good", and continued his way into the castle.  
  
Once they were in, one of Inuyasha's generals stopped him.  
  
"My lord who is the woman", the general asked, "some say she is going to be your mate"  
  
Before Inuyasha could even say anything. Kagome just snorted and folded her arms and the chest but still kept her head down. Inuyasha just put a hand over his face.  
  
"Sir", the general said outraged at Kagome's snort and surprise his lord had not done something yet about it. "Are you going to let this woman disobey you like that",  
  
Kagome couldn't take it any longer and raised her head up and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh yes sir, can a lowly woman like me talk to you like that", Kagome said with a grin.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it and went into the throne room and sat down in his chair. The general and Kagome but on the way following Inuyasha a glaring contest had started.  
  
When they were at the steps before the throne the general stopped and so did Kagome.  
  
"Sir would you like me to teach this bitch a lesson", he said as he inched towards Kagome. Inuyasha still had his face in his hands. Since Inuyasha did not say anything to object it the general lunged ant Kagome. He had caught her off guard because she was still looking at Inuyasha.  
  
The general had knocked her down and when she realized what had happened she got very angry. She stood up very quickly before the general could even see it. Kagome had her foot on his chest like she had just claimed her killed beast, and had an energy ball in her hand pointed at the general ready to kill him if he tried anything. Then Inuyasha finally said something.  
  
"Kagome come here", Inuyasha said not really in the mood for a fight right now.  
  
Kagome could tell this and just said, "alright", and headed up to him and stood by his chair. The general slowly rose and stood and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"General", Inuyasha started, " I would like for you to meet my mate Kagome", "Kagome this is the general of the demons that stay here".  
  
"But, but sir", the general stuttered, "You never told anyone you already had a mate"  
  
"General I will explain this later, for now I want you to but every one on alert", Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why sir", the general asked.  
  
"My brother is coming", Inuyasha said with distaste for considering him his brother.  
  
"Oh", the general said, "right away", and with that he left.  
  
Once he left Inuyasha stood up and picked Kagome up bridal style, which surprised her and she gasped. And he headed off for some room unknown to Kagome. When they arrived at their destination Inuyasha open the door and quickly closed it behind them. Before Kagome got a chance to look around at where they were Inuyasha had laid her down on a bed and started to kiss her wildly. While trying to think through Inuyasha's wonderful ministrations, she realized she must be in his bedroom.  
  
"Inuyasha", Kagome gasped. Inuyasha didn't answer back though one primitive thought kept going through his mind, 'Kagome should not smell like the general, Kagome should smell like me. So kiss Kagome till she smells like me'. Inuyasha was now kissing her color bone, and rubbing him self against her. "Inuyasha what are you doing", Kagome said trying hard not to moan. After she said this Inuyasha quit and just laid there breathing in her scent. "Well", Kagome asked recovering from her wonderful experience a minute ago.  
  
"You smelled like the general", Inuyasha said still breathing in her scent, " I did not like that so I had to make you smell like me again. Kagome just shook her head.  
  
"What is it with men being possessive over me", asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha's ears and started to rub them. Inuyasha started to purr and Kagome could feel the vibrations through his chest.  
  
"Well", he started, "your just to damn irresistible", he finished by kissing her fully on the lips. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha looked at her confused, "And the one that was more possessive than anyone won my heart", she said looking him in the eyes. "You see me being like that finally pulled off I got you", Inuyasha said and kissed her again. Kagome say the glint in his eyes and playful slapped him and said, "why you". Before Inuyasha got to say anything else there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha just growled gave Kagome a quick kiss got off of her and went to see what they wanted.  
  
"My lord", the demon said as Inuyasha opened the door.  
  
"What", Inuyasha barked back.  
  
"My lord", the demon said again, " your brother will be here in 5 minutes",  
  
"Shit", Inuyasha cursed. "Ok I'll be there in a moment", and with that he closed the door and flopped down on Kagome. "Uhhh get off of me Inuyasha your crushing me", Kagome said trying to move him but that was a lost cause. He finally rolled off of her but put his arms around her and said, " your going to have to put that concealing spell on you like you did to the kids". Kagome just nodded and kept looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "But", he said, " you going to be there with me but hiding when I tell you to come out you do but not tell then you got it", Inuyasha said seriously. Kagome just nodded and buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and breathed in his scent.  
  
"Ok lets go before he gets in the castle", Inuyasha said getting up still holding Kagome, and sped off for the throne room. Kagome did the spell and Inuyasha missed her scent but it was for her own safety. He had her stand behind long curtains that had space to stand behind and we drawn a little so she could always look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok now don't move unless I tell you to got it", Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome just leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled away she nodded and Inuyasha grinned like a mad man and left her behind there and sat down at his throne. Not a minute later Sesshomaru slithered in with all the grace he had and the emotionless face he always had on.  
  
"And what do I owe this visit to", Inuyasha asked.  
  
"This Sesshomaru is here to full fill a wish of our late fathers", Sesshomaru said it is higher than you voice.  
  
"Oh and what does the old man want me to do now", Inuyasha asked knowing if it said to be done by his father it wouldn't be good.  
  
"You are to be mated by the time I leaved here and in time have and heir", said Sesshomaru with a certain I know something that you don't know to him.  
  
Inuyasha just snorted then said, " is that so"  
  
"Yes, and since that miko has died you have no one else to pick so I bought for you", Sesshomaru had a slight grin on his face but it was gone the next second. Then a cat demon walked in. "Yes this will be your mate"  
  
'I'm touched Sesshomaru", Inuyasha said placing a hand over his heart, "you got me a mate but sorry to disappoint you but I already have one", this got a questionable look from Sesshomaru.  
  
"This Sesshomaru does not believe you", he said, I do not smell another female in here other than her",  
  
Inuyasha just grinned like a mad man, "Oh honey would you please come out here"  
  
While Kagome was back there listening to all this happen, but when that female cat demon came in she started to get very mad. But Inuyasha had told her to come out so she did. She had a smug grin on her face, and walked out like she was a queen. Inuyasha grin only got wider. Sesshomaru just stared emotionless at her as she walked out. He knew who she was but couldn't remember or smell her.  
  
"Who are you I Sesshomaru know no other dog demon half breed than him", he said.  
  
Inuyasha grin got even bigger if possible, "Oh you remember her my miko bitch as you put it so many times"  
  
"She has to be clay like that other bitch there is no way she could be alive", Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Kagome honey you can take the spell of now", Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Alright dear", Kagome said smiling back and took the spell off. Her scent filled the room and the cat demon and Sesshomaru both growled.  
  
"How"  
  
"I'm never telling you", Kagome said.  
  
"So if you have nothing further to bother me about leave" said Inuyasha standing up in front of Kagome.  
  
"Ah but you have to have the strongest mate there is, so unless your clay bitch there can beat this cat demon I would be saying good bye to her", Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both started to growl.  
  
"Yes I would love to kill you", the cat demon finally spoke up  
  
A/N so what do you think it was 6 pages. The next chapter Kagome and the cat demon who will when and who will lose and will Inuyasha get the honeymoon he's been wanting well till next time silentslayer P.S. I'm so sorry for not updating 


	5. Battle for Love

A/N: well here it is chapter 5. I'll update this story every other week depending whether I have any ideas or not for it. Oh and I now have a beta reader. "INUSHEMEEKO" *and the crowd goes wild*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the god called Inuyasha *sob*  
  
Reviews:  
  
InuShemeeko: yes you got it all true but there is a twist to that. Hey why m I telling you this you've already read it lol.  
  
Fluffyluver: hehe she may  
  
IYWriterGirl: thanks for the review  
  
Lynns: hmm it may happen it may not you'll just have to read and find out  
  
Sweetsad: thanks and Kagome is 22 in this fic sorry for not putting that in earlier  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: well there may be more rude comments  
  
Katsurinia: thank you very much  
  
Heathe: well I'll already tell you that the honeymoon will be next chapter but I don't think it will be a lemon never done one don't plan to for a while but it may be limish  
  
Demon angle: fight, fight, fight is what your going to get  
  
Miky-Moo: here's more story  
  
Recap from last time:  
  
"So if you have nothing further to bother me about leave" said Inuyasha standing up in front of Kagome.  
  
"Ah but you have to have the strongest mate there is, so unless your clay bitch there can beat this cat demon I would be saying good bye to her", Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both started to growl.  
  
"Yes I would love to kill you", the cat demon finally spoke up  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Battle for Love  
  
"Oh is that so," Kagome said while glaring at the cat demon, with Inuyasha still growling in the background.  
  
The cat demon just gave a nod and got into a fighting stance noticing that while they had been walking they had to come to a clearing with trees surrounding it.  
  
Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and turned back around to the growling Inuyasha. She leaned up and gave the appearance that she was jus hugging him around the neck, but she whispered something so that only he could hear it.  
  
"They may know now that I smell like a demon but I still have a shield up that makes me look human to them," she whispered. "But they also don't know how strong my miko powers are now either," Kagome said while leaning back and giving Inuyasha a toothy grin. Inuyasha leaned forward and caught Kagome in a very light kiss. When he pulled back he said very quietly, "You are a sly one Kagome."  
  
The cat demon was getting fed up of their show of affection for one another. "Do you think we can get this started so I can kill you," she said while thinking, 'Yes so you will be gone, and your hunk will be mine within minutes.'  
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha and turned back to face the would be cat demon.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said still facing the demon, "Do you think I should have some fun with her or just kill her?" she asked.  
  
"Fun," was his answer. Kagome just grinned at the cat demon. That's when Sesshomaru finally spoke up.  
  
"What makes you think human, that you can defeat her," he said in his same old regally arrogant voice. "You may smell demon but that's only from the half-breed hanging on you."  
  
After he said this Kagome's grin got even wider if possible. And Inuyasha gave a slight chuckle at this. "Well then lets fight."  
  
In the next instant the cat demon started to hit and kick Kagome. It may have looked like the cat demon had the upper hand on Kagome, but that was completely wrong. As the demon kicked Kagome and sent her flying into a tree, if you had a thing for picking up mystical things you would have seen it. Kagome had put up a shield to look like she was being punched and kicked and the person trying to cause damage it would feel like they were inflicting damage. But that was the shields purpose, to give to look and feel to other people but cause no damage what so ever to Kagome. She thought she would have some fun with this and acted like it was really hurting her. As the cat demon's assault continued Inuyasha just sat the in horror at the sight of Kagome being beat up, but the corny thing was she had a smirk on her face most of the time. Sesshomaru just stood there with his own amusement at her being beaten up.  
  
The demon had finally backed Kagome up to a tree and was holding her by the throat. Sesshomaru's amusement was growing, and Inuyasha was just about to interfere when Kagome said, " Hey Inuyasha do you think I should stop playing now and show them what I'm made of?" she asked while turning her head towards Inuyasha. "And I mean all of me."  
  
Inuyasha was now smirking at what his so called brother was going to think if she lowered her shield?  
  
"Sure," he said, "and you can kill her if you want."  
  
Kagome just turned her head back to the cat and said, "Do you really want to see me," she asked. "Ha you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to," the cat demon mocked back at Kagome.  
  
Kagome put one of her hands around the wrist that was holding her throat to the tree and started to squeeze easy then she went straight to bone crushing hard. The cat let go of her and jumped back and looked at her in bewilderment. "How.. how did you do that?" the cat demon hissed out holding her wrist.  
  
"Oh honey you haven't even seen or felt half of it", Kagome said smirking as she let down all her shields. Sesshomaru and the demon both stared in disbelief while Inuyasha tried to control himself from laughing. Kagome twitched her ears and stretched her arms and legs. Then a quick little phrase came to her mind.  
  
"What?" she said, "Its like you've never seen half demon before."  
  
The cat growled and charged forward intending on hitting Kagome but punching air instead. Kagome leaned forward and whispered in the cat's ear, "You've got to be quicker than that to catch me," and she kicked the cat demon in the back sending her sliding against the grass. This little game of cat and mouse continued till Kagome came up with a spectacular idea.  
  
She caught the demon off guard and used her miko powers to lift the cat into the air. She pointed her fingers to and area of trees then up, straight towards Sesshomaru, she anticipated he would move to the right and she pointed to the right of him and clapped her hands together. They all watched as the cat moved in the directions that Kagome had pointed. That's when Sesshomaru realized the cat demon was coming straight at him and he bolted to the right only to have the demon hit him and knock him down.  
  
Kagome just laughed and walked back over to Inuyasha and hugged him. Then Inuyasha spoke. "Obviously you underestimated my mate' strength so I suggest you leave here at once and do not return," Inuyasha said turning around and grabbing Kagome by the waist and walking in the direction of the fort. While also thinking about the honeymoon he had been waiting for.  
  
Sesshomaru watched their retreating forms and thought to him-self. 'You will not have that woman much longer she will be mine and I will make sure of that.' Then he stood up and headed back towards the western lands with an unconscious cat demon.  
  
A/N: So what do you think please R&R? I know it was kind of short but I wanted to wait do some of the honeymoon next chapter if it could be called that. And I want to say thank you to my beta reader InuShemeeko for correcting all those nasty grammar mistakes. Well till next time silentslayer. 


	6. The Honeymoon Part 1

A/N consider yourselve's lucky. I found time to type this and I'm telling you right now its not going to be that long. My butt is still numb from tennis practice, it's nuts practicing in 25 degree weather. Well I'll start typing probably part 1 on 3 of the honeymoon but I wouldn't expect another update for this story for like another month I have matches 4 days a week plus practice, and you have to count in all the homework and projects I have to do so you should count yourselves lucky. Disclaimer: I don't own the god Inuyasha (damn it) Reviewers: AnimeObsessionFantasy: Nope and he won't in the next chapter either *hint, hint* . SilencingMyst: I know Daryl but I had to put him as the bad guy. Heather: That's all he'll ever get to see her in but then again I could be evil and... oops I almost gave it away hehe. sweetnsand: sorry about not updating for a while. InuShemeeko: well here you go. Gothic Inuyasha: hey like the name and I finally updated. The Couples Writer: Thank you I'm glade you like it and I should probably redo the summary anyway. Yawn ^-,-^sammy: Don't worry Rin will come into play in later chapters I promise she will play a big role in helping Kagome somehow. SaturnDeath-Battousai-02: well I finally did. Sammy -.-zzz: I know but it confused some people but oh well it's my story. Tetalani: I finally did. Kagomehigurashi12: I'm sorry but were you insulating my story? Demon angle: hey who said there wouldn't be a rematch of some kind Mwhahahahah, and I used to play s-ball but quit I liked soccer better lol. Lunar Inuyasha: Oh hell no I'm am in no way a fan of Sess/Kag fics I hate them sorry not to affined anyone. Shero: well the updating very soon didn't happen lol. Kiki: thank you very much. Blackkitty89: that's ok and thank you for thinking that. And I play tennis for now then back to soccer. Recap from last time: Kagome just laughed and walked back over to Inuyasha and hugged him. Then Inuyasha spoke. "Obviously you underestimated my mate' strength so I suggest you leave here at once and do not return." Inuyasha said turning around and grabbing Kagome by the waist and walking in the direction of the fort. While also thinking about the honeymoon he waited. Sesshomaru watched their retreating forms and thought to him-self.  
  
'You will not have that woman much longer she will be mine and I will make sure of that.' Then he stood up and back towards the western lands with an unconscious cat demon. Chapter 6: The Honeymoon Part 1 Inuyasha and Kagome had just got back to the fort when Kagome suddenly slapped herself in the head and said "shit." Inuyasha just gave her a look as to say 'what's wrong.' Kagome just sighed then said. "We left the kids with Miroku and Sango right?" She asked looking at Inuyasha with worry in her eyes.  
Inuyasha was worried if that was a good or a bad thing and answered  
back.  
"Yeah why?" "Well if I know those to little monkey's they have probably already done something to Sango and Miroku, and are probably in the mist of corrupting their son." She said and grabbed his hand and started to sprint back to Sango and Miroku's hut. Inuyasha looked over at her as they ran and said, "Corrupt, how would they do that?" he asked her. "Well for one their related to you so their always curious about stuff, and two they inherited your bullheadedness which is if they want something they'll do any thing within their power to get it." She said speeding up. "Hey," he yelled at her, "What do you mean they inherited it from me. They got it from me as much as you." he said. When they finally got to the hut it was quiet, to quiet for it to have 2 hyper hanyou children in it. Kagome pulled back the bamboo matt and was meet with a hogtied and gagged Sango and Miroku. Well let's say it didn't go too good from there. Inuyasha couldn't help it and started to laugh, which earned him a slap from Kagome. She took a step inside and looked around and saw a basket moving in one of the corners and knew it was the perpetrators. She looked back to Inuyasha and grinned, which confused him. Then she turned back around and said. "I'll give to the count of ten to come out and if not you don't even want to know what I'm going to do you. And I'll tell you right now it will be worse than just taking away Ramen." Inuyasha didn't even want to think about what could be worse than not having Ramen. "1..," within saying that she had two crying boys hugging her leg begging her to forgive them. She bent down and took them off her leg and put them side-by-side and looked them in the eyes. "Now I thought we already had this discussion once before, you remember what happened don't you," she said looking them straight in the eyes. They stepped away from her in fear and said, "no" at the same time. Kagome was about to continue when Inuyasha interrupted her, "What could be worse than not having Ramen," he asked. "Well after they ungag Sango and Miroku I'll have them tell you," she said looking at the two little boys that had just gone ghostly pale. The slowly turned around and ungagged there supposed baby sisters. And said a quick sorry and then turned back to their mom to plead so they didn't have to, but that didn't work she got to it before them. "Now tell them what I did last time this happened." The boys shivered at the thought. "God what could you have done to scared them that much," Inuyasha said looking at her almost worried to her the boys answer. "Well she, she," Inu started. "Made us wear dresses and she did our hair however she wanted for a month plus no ramen," Yasha finished and looked like he was going to die on the spot. Everyone in the hut looked at Kagome like she was crazy. Then she said, "Hey time out didn't work so I had to use their only weakness." They looked at her confused and then she answered their question, "Their pride." Inuyasha just shook his head and walked over to the boys and crouched down in front of them, "Now you should know by now to listen to her or you may have to go through that again," he said and the boys nodded. But then the fire came back to their eyes and so did the million questions. Inuyasha just fell backwards but they just sat on his chest and continued to ask him questions. Finally Kagome came to his rescue and pick them up and turned back to Sango and Miroku who were lecturing their own son. "Well were going to go back to my time for a while but we should be back in like a week," Kagome said. They just nodded and said goodbye and Kagome and Inuyasha left the hut with the still ever asking question twin and headed toward the well, and Inuyasha had the biggest smile ever on his face. A/N And there you have it like I said it probably wont be updated again for like a month and I didn't leave you guys on that much of a cliffy so that's still good I could have been evil and left it a cliffy but I feel like being a good author. Anyway please R&R it makes me so happy to get your reviews. And again thanks to InuShemeeko for cleaning up this story for me. Well till next time space cowboy (sorry I had to put that in there oh and who ever knows where that's from you'll get a cookie) SilentSlayer 


	7. Sorry

I have some very bad news; I'm putting all my stories at the moment on hiatus. Yes, yes I know I'm going to be yelled at but go ahead. I have just gotten done with tennis. I had stuff going on every day and now I have some really big tests to study for. Plus more projects are due and to make things worse I have Elizabethan try outs next week so I'm a nervous wreck right now because of that. Secondly I haven't really had a chance to think of what was going to happen in the next chapter so you could say I have writers block right now. But I promise I will try as hard as I can to update everything by the second week of June. And maybe if I have the time earlier but if not I may try to give two chapters for each story. You all are probably going to yell at me some more, but I think I'm going to start another new story. The idea came and well I can't just let it slip away, anyway I think I need it to take my mind off some things. So I'm sorry, I truly am but I think I need to take a break from it right now. SilentSlayer 


	8. Sorry Fo All The Trouble

I'm sorry to do this guys and I know I'll get flamed till no tomorrow but I'm not happy with any of the stories I have written so far. Yes that means eventually I will be taking them all down sometime this spring. But I will have all new revamped stories to replace them. I know some of you will never read my stories again because I never update and all that other stuff but I really don't care. For me it's just the joy of writting them though when you guys review it helps well till I ever update again see you. Though I'm entering a Harry Potter Writting contest but that will be the only thing update on my name for a while sorry


End file.
